


(No Love Without) Giving

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift giving in the winter is standard - o-seibo extends well past friends and family into colleagues and bosses. That doesn't, however, detract from the importance of giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No Love Without) Giving

**Author's Note:**

> We may give without loving  
> But we cannot love without giving  
>  **Bernard Meltzer**
> 
> Challenge from [here](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
> Day 8 - Exchanging Gifts

The Hyūga family was traditional in the capital T way. Family gatherings were practically regimented, ruled by his great grandmother and great aunts Kyokki and Irihi. Banquets were arranged and planned and cooked across a matter of days. Decorations were started weeks ahead of the gathering and invitations so ornate the Daimyōs had a reason to be jealous were sent out. Neji, and several others besides, hated it. Hated the fittings, hated the small talk and hated having to fend off interested third-forth-fifth-somethingth cousins interested in finding a husband.

 

He did not hate the mandatory gift giving come o-seibo.

 

The clan was big enough no one in their right mind expected everyone to get a gift from everyone else. There was the mandatory list; Hinata, Hanabi, their grandfather, Kyokki, Irihi and the family nakodo. After that the list was largely up to the giver. Neji didn't have many people within the family to add to the list, so he kept a policy of reciprocation and moved on.

 

This year was posing a problem, however. The family gifts had been purchased, gifts for Lee, Tenten, Gai and Naruto were all covered. Shikamaru was covered too – well theoretically.

 

“Stop staring at the wrapping paper,” Tenten said, leaning against her dining room table. “He'll like it.”

 

“I know,” Neji said, resisting the urge to grab the gift and hide it away. “That may be the problem. He's likely to have plenty.” Tenten was obviously trying not to laugh at him. Her gift to him sat next to the gift to Shikamaru. He was forbidden from opening it, but he could guess what it was.

 

“He'll like it either way,” she said. “It's about the thought put into it, not about whether the other person happens to have a lot of it.”

 

Neji knew that. He'd been the one to say that to her, ten years ago when she'd fretted over her O-chugen gift to Gai. Well, it hadn't been quite so patient, but that was more Tenten's game than his own.

 

“How was your search for Ayame's gift?” it was both deflection and honest curiosity. Tenten brightened, standing up and coming to sit across from him.

 

“I had to bribe Kotetsu to draft me last minute onto a security detail headed for Tea Country, but I managed all the same. Cost me an expensive bottle of Koshu, though.” Neji's eyebrows came almost to his hairline, and she laughed. “Yeah almost wasn't worth it,” she said. “But I know Ayame will-” she stopped as the front door opened.

 

A little boy toddled in, light brown hair falling into his eyes as he rushed at them, arms wide. “Tenten!” he cried, leaping for her legs. She smiled, wider than Neji usually saw and managed to stand and swoop him into her arms in one move.

 

“There's the little general,” she said, hoisting him onto her hip. “Were you moving that much when I last saw you? How long was I gone, a year? Two?” He giggled as she tickled his stomach.

 

“No Tenten,” he looked to his mother who was standing in the door, smiling.

 

"Show her how many days, Gin-chan."

 

“Nine,” he held up his fingers in the correct amount and Ayame nodded, stepping out of the foyer.

 

“Hello Neji-san,” she said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear even as she tugged of her hair covering off, “it's been a while.”

 

“Indeed so,” he stood. “I've been away,” he offered a tiny bow to her, then her son who giggled in delight. “And to my great shame, I must take my leave.”

 

“So soon?” Ayame asked. “I have quite the supper planned and we're more than happy to share.” Neji picked up his gifts, offering another bow.

 

“I cannot, Ayame-san, as I have a prearranged affair,” he raised the gifts slightly to demonstrate his meaning. “Perhaps another time?”

 

“Are you home for Ōmisoka?” she asked, and he nodded carefully.

 

“I have a family engagement the night of,” he cautioned. She waved it off.

 

“Come for breakfast,” she said. “Oh you can ask Shikamaru to come along.” Neji blinked, trying not to show how surprised he was. “Or is that not something you can do?”

 

Completely thrown, Neji scrambled for an answer. “No no I can,” he said. “I'm not positive as to the Nara clan's family plans. I know the Akimichi celebrations last past breakfast so he may be busy.” Ayame smiled.

 

“Well if he's not, do bring him along,” she gently patted his arm as she passed, pressing a kiss to both her son's head and Tenten's cheek. “And have a good evening, Neji-san.”

 

“You too, Ayame-san. Enjoy your gifts.” She blinked.

 

“Gifts?”

 

Neji smiled softly, “it would be rude to give one to Tenten and not you or Ginko-kun.” Ginko shrieked happily and wriggled from Tenten's grasp. Neji ruffled his hair as the little boy hugged him around the knees.

 

“Thank you Neji-tan,” he said.

 

“You're welcome,” he gently extracted himself from the toddler's grip. “Now I have to leave, or I will be late.”

 

“Rude,” the boy said. “Rude's bad for business.”

 

“Yes it is,” Neji agreed, and with a last bow left before he somehow became embroiled in a game of tea party. Again.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru's house was near the edge of the Nara clan lands, or rather near the edge that lead to the village. The lands were huge, after all. The largest in the village by far, leading into the mountains and outside what was technically the village limits. It was, apparently, once a guard house of sorts from before the time Konoha was founded.

 

Shikamaru's exact reasons for moving into such a tiny house was not fully disclosed, other than his claim a clan head couldn't live in his mother's roof, and that a good son couldn't evict his mother. Neji wasn't one to point out that technically Shikamaru was still only heir. He suspected Shikamaru had wanted some freedom, but hadn't been willing to move too far from his mother or his responsibilities.

 

Now the light from the building spilled out onto the path. Neji couldn't see Shikamaru's silhouette, which only meant he was either in the bathroom or the kitchen. Neji stopped briefly at the door only to shake off the winter mud on his shoes before stepping inside and slipping them off.

 

The small cabin smelt lightly of kombu, ginger and something flowery. Neji cocked his head, trying to discern what the combination meant. “Neji?” he heard form the kitchen.

 

“Yes. Hello,” he said, stepping out of the foyer and through the living room to the kitchen. Shikamaru's dining room table – which they rarely used – was laid out. Soya sauce, tea, and small bowls of various toppings arranged around a nabe of tofu. He smiled at Shikamaru who was rapidly slicing large scallops. “You cooked.”

 

Shikamaru threw him a rare grin, trying to blow a stray piece of hair from his face. “I said supper, didn't I?”

 

“You did,” Neji said, “I was almost expecting take out.” Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

 

“That was once,” Shikamaru said, “and it wasn't for a holiday.” If Neji didn't know better, he'd have thought he'd touched a nerve. “Anyway,” he carefully set the scallops on a plain white plate, before taking it to the table, “sit. I'm ready when you are.”

 

Neji looked for a place to set the gifts, but realized Shikamaru had one on the corner near his seat, and copied the placement.

 

“Two?” Shikamaru asked as he gestured to the nabe, silently telling Neji to start. Neji did, carefully picking up a block of tofu and setting it in his sauce. Shikamaru copied him, and Neji set to sprinkling his condiments over the food.

 

“One is mine, from Tenten,” Neji said, “we agreed not to open them without Lee and-”

 

“He's enjoying the tender mercies of one Mme. Shungiku,” Shikamaru filled in, “so you came right here?”

 

“Mhm,” Neji said around a mouthful of tofu, “I did.” he eyed the package from Shikamaru, trying to see if he could guess what it was.

 

“Do not peek,” Shikamaru said. Neji school his features into something resembling innocence.

 

“I wouldn't.”

 

“You would.”

 

* * *

 

The dinner dishes sat in the sink, but Shikamaru didn't seem fussed by it, which wasn't exactly surprising. They sat on Shikamaru's couch, legs tangled. In a rare departure from tea, cradling mugs of cocoa. Shikamaru had produced it from a jar which had almost given Neji a heart attack, much to the Nara's apparent confusion.

 

“So,” Shikamaru said, taking a careful sip. “You want to go first?” he pushed the rectangular box toward Neji. He nodded, setting the mug on the low sitting table. Neji had always been surprised by the traditional bent to Shikamaru's decor, but he'd since been in the main house, and understood it was family preference.

 

Picking up the box he carefully pulled back one corner of the paper colouring it. The box itself was wood and an odd yellow-orange he couldn't quite place, but had no other markings on it. Not a name, nothing. Sniffing it experimentally he smelled...coconut? He cocked his head.

 

Shikamaru gave him a nervous look, though one could only tell from his careful stillness. Sliding the top open, he was mildly taken aback by the contents.

 

“When did you go to mango country?” he asked, looking down at the rare mochi-style treat. He didn't know entirely what was in it – coconut and mango definitely – but other than that it was a mystery. “And how is this still any good?” he hadn't seen any seals on it, and it couldn't have lasted the five day trip without them. Shikamaru turned a little pink, to his surprise.

 

“I uh, had Genma bring it back. In a way.”

 

Neji frowned, brows furrowing and cocked his head. Absently he ran his fingers over the smooth case. There was no grain in the wood he could feel, but the paint wasn't very thick. “In a way?” Shikamaru went a little pinker

 

“I...made it,” he said as if he were admitting something deeply embarrassing. “I had Genma bring back a recipe, he has a cousin who lives there so...I know you're not really a sweets kind of guy but I remembered that you liked that particular treat so I-”

 

Neji cut the ramble off by leaning forward and pressing a finger to Shikamaru's lips. “You spoil me,” he said. “Putting actual work into it and everything.” Shikamaru scowled, but the blush didn't recede. Before he could retort or snap back, Neji pressed his own gift into Shikamaru's hands. “Here. I can't claim I made it myself.”

 

Shikamaru pursed his lips together, trying to seem displeased but not quite managing it. Shikamaru opened the packaging carefully. Inside was a carefully sealed glass jar full up to just under the brim with black-brown grinds. Shikamaru opened it and sniffed, before shooting Neji a wide, white toothed smile.

 

“Coffee from Suna?” he said.

 

Neji nodded, trying very hard not to grin back at him. “With the gods forsaken peppers and everything,” he said. Shikamaru resealed the lid and leaned forward, pressing an unusually chaste kiss to Neji's cheek.

 

“Thank you,” he said. “This stuff is expensive.” Neji couldn't dispute that – he'd asked a local about where to get the best coffee as opposed to the watered down tourist stuff. It had not been cheap.

 

“And thank you,” was all he said though. Shikamaru settled back into his spot, picking up his cocoa again. Neji followed suit, and just enjoyed the quiet and the warmth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenten/Ayame is my pet ship and no one will stop me.


End file.
